Their Poisoned Paradise
by IrisPhantom
Summary: Vampire Alice Cullen is tired of being weak and at everyones mercy. But when werewolf Jasper Whitlock comes along and saves her, does a forbidden romance spring up? Rated M for possible lemony goodness!
1. The Meeting

Alice POV

I never thought my life could be so screwed up. One moment Im minding my own business by a

small stream, just dipping my fingers in, and the next I'm be bothered by a man in blue.

He was far taller than me, with small muscles that could be seen only slightly. A perfect blend, in all honesty. His

eyes were, however, were the first thing that caused my pause. A deep, topaz green that distracted me for only

a moment.

There were two kinds of vampires in this world; ones who mind their own damn business and try not

to make any kind of scene, and then the others who think everything is about them because they're

strong. Definitely this man was the latter.

"Can I help you?" I didn't mean to, but my voice came out with a growl hiding behind the attempted

sweet voice.

I was young, even I knew that, only about fifty years had I been dead, but I wasn't stupid. The one

who 'killed' me taught me how to be intelligent in a fight, he had two rules 'for the road'; don't purposefully take on someone stronger,

and don't be cocky. He was older, so I didn't want anything to do with him, in fact I shouldn't have

even said anything. But it was too late for regrets, so I tried to calm myself, perhaps he wouldn't get

angry. Although, even if he did, we still have the river between us. Then again, the stream sould seam like a stepping stone in his path.

"Personally, I'd say you're far to young to be asking the questions." His voice was like liquid velvet,

unfortunately for him, I hated velvet. The voice was meant to sooth and calm the prey of the vampire, a sort of soft and whispery tone that was pleasant to the ear, a great way to attack humans.

Shaking my head slightly, I stood, not wanting to get into a 'who's better' battle with this bronze

haired fruit.

"Very well, good day to you." I was raised as a lady, one who was taught to never speak unless spoken

to. I'd grown out of it a bit, but I was still being polite when I didn't feel like it.

Turning, I began

making my way back towards the forest, choosing to leave while I could. But of course he would

have none of that, and seconds later I found myself staring into a pale chest. Damn my short

stature.

"What?" It came out in a snap, a little angrier than I had hoped.

"Still asking questions?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as his hand rested on my tense arm.

Reacting before thinking, I moved to my right, slapping his hand away, that wiped the smile of his pasty face.

"You're being rude," he told me, eyes narrowing. The look wasn't. . .right, it didn't fit well with his

facial structure. But, in fact, he was half right, I had been a little rude, but he was being far too close in my space bubble. I was allowed to be rude.

"No, you are." An argument starter, "Now allow me to pass, I don't want to-" I was cut short by a growl from him.

"Don't talk back to a superior," was what came from his lips.

"Superior?" I retorted.

"I am far too powerful for a runt like you to fight off," his smirk returned, believing he had me wrapped around his finger.

I never had much of a temper, (try being around a guy like that and not snap) but all I heard from him was 'please punch me', and my fist did the

work for me. Of course it was stupid, and didn't help me whatsoever, but instead proved that he

was, in fact, too powerful for a runt like me to fight off. Whaddya know?

I was slammed into a tree before I was even able to uncurl my fingers, my head bouncing off and

causing my eyes to roll. Although being undead grants you strengths, it doesn't mean things don't

hurt.

Frankly, I was surprised the tree held.

"Want to try that again?" His voice was no longer velvet, but instead dark, with a warning.

I said something smart like, "Let my arm go and I will," and within moments of the last word, I was

tossed aside like a wrapper. Yay, now I am officially garbage.

This time he wasn't as soft with me (if you call slamming me into a tree 'soft') and this time I was thrown

through a tree, and into another. Left to moan and groan my way to my butt. However, the pain subsided enough to let me stand.

Im guessing it was because he wasn't expecting me to run that allowed me to get a good distance

away, he was more than likely waiting for me to attack, running away wasn't always the

cowards way out, it's also a tactic.

He was fast, I'd give him that, but when I heard a thud and thought he tripped, I couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled out of my throat.

What stopped my giggle, however, was another growl, and at first I suspected it was him.

After all, I was laughing at him, but when I glanced back, I saw something else entirely.

I'd always heard stories of lycans, but never had I seen one up close. How I knew was simple, I

craved it's blood like no other. Some think vampires find lycans repulsive, and therefore would never

enjoy being anywhere near them, but in reality, their blood is a rare treat. But a dangerous one, at

that. After all, have you ever tried biting a wolf four times your size? Exactly.

Paralyzed, I watched the wolf, it was holding down the vampire like he was a piece of paper. Where

I couldn't even damage him, the wolf could hold him there so simply. Maybe I was weaker than I

thought.

His fur wasn't natural, that was my second thought, at first I thought it white, but upon inspection, I

discovered it was. . .blond. Lighter near the roots, but got far darker near the ends, my word for it

was: pretty.

A poor descriptive word, but at a moment like this I didn't have time to be creative.

"Get off of me mutt," I heard the vampire his.

I thought the wolf laughed, but I wasn't sure, after all, it was an animal.

"Get off?" The voice, no matter how gruff, sounded perfectly normal. "You are at my will, so I wouldn't be ordering people around."

"That's because you're a dog, a being that grovels for what they crave." The response was, at the very least, stupid.

With a loud, shiver inducing, growl, the wolf's jaw opened, biting into the neck of the vampire so easily... I wanted to touch my own throat, but held back the urge.

The yell of pain was satisfying, but at the same time, horrible.

With new found strength, the topaz eyed vampire kicked hard on the lycan's waist, causing the beast to soar a few feet away, and land with a thud on the hard ground.

He held his neck, glaring at the wolf with such intensity that it made my skin crawl.

"You will pay for that, dog," he snapped.

His eyes rolled and met my wide ones, and they rose in mild surprise. "You're still here?" His attention was on me? Even I knew that wasn't a very smart idea.

A blur made me flinch, and a took a step back, just as the vampire seemingly appeared infront of me, smirking. "I'd have thought you'd left because you were scared." He might have looked relatively attractive, if not for the large blood stain on his neck...

My own eyes narrowed, jaw clenching in annoyance. My mouth opened, and a pretty good retort was coming, but the stupid wolf took it away, knocking the dead one infront of me to the side.

They were up and attacking each other within seconds, fists...claws...teeth...feet, it was all so confusing. I knew this was far out of my league, if the lycan failed, I'd have the vampire to deal with, and if the vampire...died again I'd have the vampire thirsty lycan to deal with. Perhaps continuing to

run was a perfect plan... So why wasn't I?

For a moment, the vampire got the best of the lycan, tossing him aside into a tree, causing a whimper to emanate from the beast.

He was infront of him and biting into his furry arm, but for only a second before the vampire's entire head was engulfed.

It was a truly disturbing, and disgusting scene. The wolf actually bit the vampires head clean off...allowing the body to almost gracefully fall to the ground.

My jaw was agape, watching him fall, before witnessing the head being spit out. He then turned, and glared at me.

"What?" He growled at me; wait, was he angry with me...with _me_?

I flinched, but grew angry myself, "Why are you snapping at me? I did nothing to you!"

He huffed, looking away to glance at his kill with narrowed dark grey eyes.

The silence grew rather irritating, to be frank, and it almost seemed loud...I had to fill it.

"Thank you, I guess..." I mumbled, not happy with having to thank him.

"For what?" He looked confused.

Did he not realize the vampire was attacking me? "For...you know, saving me from him."

"I didn't mean to."

Would you just take the thank you?

"Whether it was intentional or not," I grumbled, "Thank you for saving me from him."

Another huff came from him, and he turned away, as though starting to walk off. But it was obvious he would take a while to get to his destination because of his injured arm.

"Do you want help with that...?" Honestly, I didn't know why I had initionally disliked him, maybe it was because I was being stereotypical.

He looked back, looking surprised at my invitation. But...he didn't seem to worried about a lil ol' thing like me.

Giving me a wolfish smile, he nodded, "That would be nice."

~~ Jasper's POV ~~

To hell with the pack, and to hell with all the damn lycans. Who do they think they are? I have every right to kiss whoever the hell I want!

My skin ripped, my bones cracked, and a howl rose from my throat.

Most people wonder why lycans howl after they change, well...because it hurts. A lot.

I needed to go for a run after the fight with my Alpha, the idiot who decided he could run my whole life.

I had met this girl, a human, who -when we fought- discovered my dark side, it was an accident...but no one got hurt.

But Carlisle, the wolf in charge, decided I was forbidden to date a human because of my wolfish nature.

What was a I supposed to do? Date the only woman in the pack? Rosalie? Hell no!

I wanted a fight, but he wouldn't go for it, so the woods were the next best thing. Maybe knocking down some trees would cool me off.

But, I had to admit, I'd never expected to meet up with two vampires.

Never had I known the true...nature of a vampire, so when I saw a male chasing a female, I figured it was foreplay. But hell if I cared if he had a mate, I wanted a damn battle.

Something I may regret.

The fight only lasted a few minutes, and I had to say I was surprised when the female didn't retort in any way physically against me, in fact, at the end of it all -although she looked disgusted- she thanked me.

At least that means the two weren't mates...I didn't know if I could handle a broken hearted female at the moment.

Though, after the thank you was given, in an annoyed way I might add, I decided to head back, trying not to show the pain of my stupid arm as I turned.

"Do you want help with that...?" She asked in a small voice, as though afraid I'd snap at her again.

Damn she was young...

Figuring it would piss off Carlisle if he found out, I decided to allow her to patch me up. Maybe I could rest for a while. Hey, free healing. Why not?

Hey! So...how was it? I wasn't sure how well a wolfy Jasper would work, but it was fun :P

Questions!

Is Alice relatively correct?

How's Jasper's personality?

Should I make all the vampires -from the book- into lycans and vise versa?

Oh! If you're wondering, no that was not Edward. xD No, I have something planned for the little butt later.


	2. Secret Licking

**Aww! Thanks for the reviews! Ill try to speed up the chapter writing process!**

**I do not own Twilight etc...blah blah blah**

~Alice's POV~

Having a lycan infront of you, injured and bleeding, is one thing...but have an injured and bleeding nude male infront of you is another. His blond hair match that of his fur, his grey eyes seemed to twinkle in the light, while they dulled in the shade. The only odd part was his pale skin, it seemed...wrong for an outside creature to be so pale. If I hadn't known he was a lycan, I'd say he was a vampire.

There was a belt around his waist with a pair of shorts attached to it -thank God- and he quickly hid himself, but not before I caught an accidental glimpse. If I had blood, I would blush.

His arm had blood dripping down to the fingertips, and the color clashed in the most beautiful way, making me want to skip over and lick it up.

When he walked up to me, it was tantalizing, and made my stomach growl. He heard the noise and smirked, and, holding his arm out, said; "Go ahead, just don't bite me." I was shocked, to say the least, but I was not about to say no to such a treat.

My small mouth met his soft arm, and my tongue licked up and down, catching each bit of blood I could fine. Upon coming in contact with the wound itself, I had to force myself not to suck him dry, that would certainly put a damper on my offer.

He watched me the whole time, I guess because he wanted to make sure I wouldn't bite him, but in all honesty...it was a little unnerving.

"How are you going to patch it up?" He inquired, and I blinked. The only piece of cloth on me were my clothes...and I was not about to wrip them up for a stupid little wound.

"Im not sure," I spoke the truth, looking at the bite, nearly drooling. "I could...close it, but I might accidentally bite you again."

Vampire saliva was a perfect healing substance, and for a lycan it would make the process much faster. But if I was going to put my mouth directly over fresh blood? There was a chance I'd lose myself.

He hesitated, biting his own lip in thought, but only moments later -though it felt like hours- he nodded.

With widened eyes, I gave him a small shrug, "Alright...but if I bite you, it's your fault for saying yes."

A smile appeared on his lips, and it caused a smile of my own, a smile I hadn't had in a while.

I closed my lips once more over his arm, this time right over the wound, and licked it dry. The blood, the sweet...delicious blood slid down my throat

and into my hungry stomach, filling it enough to bring me back to reality.

I wasn't sure why I didn't want to bite him, normally I didn't really care who I bit...as long as I didn't hurt them too much, but with him it was almost as though if I bit him, then I'd be damned for life.

Perhaps it was his southern accent, the way it rolled off his tongue so smoothly, it made me think of the horror it would be if I could never hear it again. Maybe his smile, or how he was so kind and trusting, instead of rude and merciless.

The wound healed before our eyes, and left nothing in its path, and just like that...it seemed as though nothing happened.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said, looking over his arm.

Darlin'...oh God it sounded wonderful.

"You're welcome," even to me my voice sounded small, was I nervous? Nah.

"Im Jasper, by the way," he held out his hand.

I paused, blinking at the greeting before taking his large hand with my own small one.

"Alice," was my name.

"Fall down a hole lately?" He said, his smile still in place.

At first I didn't understand the joke, it slipped past my mind with ease and left me looking at him, confused. When it hit me, however, I wanted to slap myself for being so ignorant.

"Nope, probably because I haven't seen any white rabbits," I threw back my own banter, smiling to try and slip past the short awkward moment that happen a second before.

"Well that's-"

"Jasper?" At the yell, both of our heads snapped to the right, seeing a being, tall and blond, in the distance, coming towards us.

"Who's that?" I questioned, not realizing the danger I was putting Jasper, not to mention myself, in.

"It's my pack's leader," he looked panicked, and I only now understood why. "You have to go," he ushered me forward.

I was worried I might not see him again, so I had to ask, "Meet me here at sunset."

He glanced at me, and I wasn't sure if it was to just get me to go, or if he really wanted to, but he nodded.

With a triamphant smile, my legs carried me away from the blond wolf.

**~Jasper's POV~**

Her light grey gaze was heart stopping, and it made me smile. The fact that our eyes were the same color was an interesting fact, and made me wonder if she even knew.

Upon that thought, another question arose; how did she make herself look so...human? If not for the smell I would have instantly thought she was mortal.

Some vampires tried blending in with humans, but they had to have someone else doll them up, considering the whole mirror issue.

A grumble broke me of my silent questions, and I nearly laughed: she was hungry.

"Go ahead," I decided, "just don't bite me." I held out my arm, and she took it after getting over the surprise of my offer.

She must not have realized how adorable she looked as she feasted on my blood.

When she pulled away, I nearly pouted, but held it back as I asked, "How are you going to patch it up?"

I watched her look at her clothes, then sigh. She had nothing but them, and didn't look like she was willing to use such expensive clothes on a little wound.

"Im not sure, I could...close it, but I might accidentally bite you again." The statement was true, and I silently thanked her for that, it was rare that you'd come along an honest vampire.

I hesitated, however, biting my lip...a habit I picked up. Allowing a vampire near an open wound was...stupid, but she looked trustworthy, and most definitely not dangerous. I needed the wound healed fast, and besides, if she bit me, I could easily throw her off. So, I nodded.

With widened eyes, she gave a small shrug, "Alright...but if I bite you, it's your fault for saying yes."

My smile returned, and I watched her go down again.

Healing, when sped up, feels tingly, itchy, and downright annoying, but with her tongue gliding across the foundation of my pale arm, it took the irritation away and replaced it with, dare I say it, pleasure.

The wound healed before our eyes, and left nothing in its path, and just like that...it seemed as though nothing happened.

"Thank you, darlin'," I said, what I called any lady.

She looked like she was about to faint.

"You're welcome," The vampire sounded nervous. Was I used to it? Kinda.

"Im Jasper, by the way," I held my hand out for her to shake.

She paused, watching my hand for a moment before taking it.

"Alice," was her name.

"Fall down a hole lately?" I couldn't help it, Alice In Wonderland was a classic.

At first she didn't respond and I was a little worried she didn't understand the joke. _Great going Jasper, make everything awkward..._

"Nope, probably because I haven't seen any white rabbits," A small laugh came out, and I was instantly relieved she got it.

"Well that's-" I began.

"Jasper?" I turned, seeing Carlisle, my Alpha, in the short distance.

'Aw shit...'

"Who's that?" She asked, making me realize I was standing next to a vampire, which was strictly forbidden.

"It's my pack's leader," I was panicking. "You have to go," I starting pushing her the other way.

She looked back at me with the cutest pout I'd ever seen, "Meet me back here at sunset."

I glanced at her, surprised at her requirement, but gladly agreed before watching her go.

She was far off by the time Carlisle arrived, looking at me with his normal fatherly look.

"Had a bit of fun, did we?" He was looking at the beheaded vampire by the dented tree, a smile now on his face.

"Yes," it came out in a snap, after all...I was still mad at the man.

He sighed, folding his arms and looking at me, his mouth opened to say something, but he stopped, breathing in through his nose.

"Did you let the other one go?" He asked.

I blinked, "N-No," inwardly I yelled at myself for stuttering, "S- He ran off while I was fighting this one." Calling Alice a 'he' would be the smartest out of the two choices, considering 'males' running off makes more sense in the world of lycans. "We'll have to get him later than," Carlisle nodded, lying so as to pretend to believe me.

Carlisle wasn't just our leader, he was a father figure, the one who took care of our problems, our wounds, and our lives...as mad as I was at him, he was only trying to look out for me.

"What are you going to do with this one?" He gestured to the headless vampire.

"Probably just leave him, a warning to the others." I shrugged, unsure.

"Alright, well, come on. We have pack business to attend to."

"With?" I hated it when he didn't tell me things.

"With another pack."

There were multiple packs in the world, but there were only five big ones.

The largest was ours, made up of wolves of all colors, the second was made up of leopards, usually they had black hair, which made them difficult to see at night, the third was of lions, normally a brown or tan color, they seemed to be the strongest of the lycans, the fourth was made of tigers, which were normally orange, red, or brown, the seemingly fastes of the lycans, and the fifth were the rats, normally grey, and most definitely the hardest to find. Granted they were larger than real rats, a bit bigger than the average human head, but that was still pretty small. Their strenght resided in numbers.

"Which one?" I grumbled.

"The lions."

**Gah! Whaddya think? I wasn't sure if the 'multiple kinds of lycans' part was a good idea, so I just threw it in in hopes you guys would like it.**  
**Is it too much? Be honest!**


	3. Stupid Sunset

**Blah! Thanks for all your reviews! I've never had so many for one story! It made me go 'YAHOO!' and piss off my mom :)**

**I think I might have put a few confusing things in my last chapter, if you find something wrong with the story, please let me know.**

**By the way, sorry for it being so short, Im on a schedule. I promise the later ones will be much longer.  
**

~Jasper's POV~

"Jasper, come on, we have to go before we're late. And me being late doesn't exactly look good." Carlisle had a point, after all, he was our leader, and showing up late for a meeting could be considered as an insult to the Pride of lions.  
"Where are we meeting them?" I asked, we were walking through the trees, heading for an unknown spot.  
"In the clearing near the west side," he responded, looking around as we headed to the spot. He looked like he had something on his mind.  
The wind was picking up, and the sun was beginning to set, but it was at least an hour before the official sunset. Because of the wind, scents fluttered to my nose, scents of lions and other wolves. _Fantastic..._  
"We're late," Carlisle told me, not sounding too happy about it.  
"Will we be in trouble?" I looked at him, my arms folded, making sure I had a face that said _'I really don't give a damn'_. After all, I was still angry with him.  
"Jasper, you will be silent unless spoke to, you got that?" He took his...stern tone with me, glaring at me with eyes that just dared me to mess with him.  
"Fine, I won't be rude," I glanced at his eyes before adding, "I promise."  
With that said, Carlisle seemed confident as he walked into the clearing.

Looking across, I could see the leader of the Pride, Emmett, and his second in command; James. They were both in human forms, the respectful way for leaders to come in, while a few of their Pride in lion form stood at attention behind Emmett.

The second in command for our Pack was Laurent, a guy who was trustworthy, but was terrifying if you came across his bad side.

"Carlisle," Emmett greeted, giving a small smile as he held out his hand for Carlisle to take, which of course he did. The two were pretty good friends, which is why it wasn't too difficult to have meetings with them, or at least most of them.  
James was definitely one I didn't enjoy having the company of, he was -put frankly- a jerk.  
Feelings aside, we had to begin the meeting.

~ ~Emmett's POV~

The day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, was it nearly nightfall already? "Emmett, the meeting is happening now, we have to get going." James, my second in command, informed me.  
The entire day we had been running down the length of our territory, trying to find the vampire that had crossed our borders recently. The fact that we kill every single vampire that steps even a toe on our line sometimes either goes out as a challenge to the leeches, or a game. Occasionally we'd see a few vampires with each other, daring one another to run over the line just to see how long they could last.  
It usually wasn't very long.  
We hadn't found the vampire, and just that had put me in a very sour mood, it wasn't necessarily the fact that it gave the Pride a slightly bad name, but more that I felt like I was a failure, for lack of better word.  
"Emmett," James snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Dammit, James, Im coming." What can I say? The man pissed me off. The only reason he'd become my second in command was simply because no one else was stronger. Annoying, but true.  
After gathering the group that I wanted to come with us -about five lions-, we set out for the clearing on the west side of the Pack's territory. I didn't like going out of our own safety lines and into another, but Carlisle was trustworthy; Im sure we could handle thirty minutes with them.

Once the meeting started, we began with territory talk. Boring, but effective.

"If we join forces, Emmett, we could expand our territory and become far more powerful. And from there join with the other lycans, defeating the vampires would be much easier."

I had to say, Carlisle had a fantastic point, but not all of my Pride would agree with him, some of them were, dare I say, too prideful.

"Like hell," James blurted before I could get my two cents in

"James," my growl was low, backed up with a warning glare. After snapping at James, I turned back to Carlisle, "I, personally, think it's a fantastic idea," I told him, giving him a real smile.

Carlisle smile back, "Although..."

I sighed, understanding his comment, "Although, some of my Pride would not agree."

Carlisle sighed, "I would not want to push this on you, Emmett, after all, some of my own Pack do not wish to have this...treaty."

My smile widened a little, "Perhaps if I speak with them, we can come to an agreement by our next meeting?"

The leader of the wolves nodded, "That would work perfectly." He agreed.

"Alright, what is our next issue?"  
We spoke about casualties, about some of our personal problems, questions about territories, food, jobs, such things that made me want to run out of there with my tail between my legs.  
By the time the meeting was over, my eye lids had drooped so far they landed on the ground and took up residancy.

"It looks like you could use some rest," Carlisle held out his hand, he had talked most of the time while I just mumbled smart things like 'uh-huh, yeah, sure' and alike.

I took his hand with a droopy smile, "Yeah, Im sorry," I felt bad about making him speak the entire time.  
"It's alright, have a safe walk back," he told me, and earned a kind response back before we made our way off.

~Jasper's POV~

In all honesty? I fell asleep halfway through.  
It was Carlisle who woke me up, and he didn't look happy.  
"If they had noticed you sleeping I swear I would have beaten the shit out of you!"  
Carlisle as a kind...fatherly figure was, frankly put, awesome, but as a pissed off Alpha, God he was scary.

"Im sorry!" I responded, already not a good idea, "Im exhausted." I was rubbing my eyes as he scolded me, but obviously hadn't realized that I wasn't paying attention to his words.  
It was when he was on the subject of my Ex human girlfriend that I realized the moon was already up.

"Carlisle, Im sorry, I was wrong, but I have to go," I turned, bounding off into the trees, running as fast as my stupid legs could carry me. I was fast...but I just didn't seem fast enough.  
The spot I was supposed to meet Alice was at least two minutes away, and I was already thirty-three minutes late.  
I could see the spot, with the headless vampire still lying on the ground, ...and that was the only body I could see.  
When I got to the body, I searched the area with my eyes, worried I had utterly screwed up everything.  
"Alice?" I called, hoping she was hiding in a tree or something. "Alice!"  
_...Dammit,_ I groaned silently as I plopped down onto my butt, putting my face into my hands.

~Alice POV~

I was sitting in a bush, watching the sun with such intensity I thought they'd burn right out of their sockets. It was lowering...slowly, too slowly to see it move. Like any other day.  
The thought of sunset still an hour away was killing me, I wanted to go back and see Jasper now. I was unsure as to what drew me to him, but it wasn't something I was about to let go. If I was human, I'd have fallen asleep right about now. It was probably the one thing I missed most; sleep. "Oh sunset, can't you hurry up and get here already?" I decided to walk around and talk to myself, I guess you could call it a quirk of mine. In fact, the time passed by so quickly I hadn't realized it was sunset until I was a few minutes late.

I arrived at the dead body at exactly sunset, and sat there. And stood there. And paced there. And thought there.

"Maybe he's not coming..." I told myself fifteen minutes into waiting, "maybe he lied..." I held my arms, leaning against the tree as I watched my feet.

"He's probably just playing a joke on me...he hates vampires and likes to torment them." Glaring into the shadows, I held back a cry of anger.

"He's waiting in the shadows...watching me, isn't he? He's going to jump out and kill me just like he killed that other vampire." If I had tears, I'd be crying. Another thing I missed.

"Well fine, than Im not going to wait for him." The sound of my feet slamming down onto branches and leaves was loud to my ears, and I didn't care. Even in my undead life everything had to go wrong.

**Again, sorry it's so short.**

**Buuuut...**

**Uh-oh, problem with the lovebirds! What will happen?**

**I'll update soon, I promise!  
**


	4. Moonlit Swim

**GAAAHHH! I am so sorry, my computer is evil and my evil life is filled with CRAP! Ok, so, um…Im not sure about if Im going to have Alice in a coven or not, perhaps… Ill just continue by ear and see what happens**

**Erm, I do not own Twilight blah blah blah….**

~Jasper's POV~

I couldn't believe this, I was angry at myself but also a little angry at Alice, after all, why wouldn't she wait for me? I would wait for her.

Did that sound a little too…lovey dovey? Ugh.

The sun was down, and had been down for a while, not a good thing when it came to looking for a girl. My eyesight was fantastic, don't get me wrong, but in the dark it's not as…wondrous. For some reason I never retained the full ability to see in the dark, although I was fantastic at telling people's moods.

Who wants that ability? No one. …Exactly.

Twisting through trees to find a vampire was normal for a wolf, but twisting through trees and looking for a female vampire that I want to hold tightly was…well, Im not sure what that was. But it certainly would not be something I could tell anyone about, I'd get kicked out of the pack forever. Even with his calm composure, Carlisle was very clear; having anything to do with a vampire that doesn't involve killing them, is betrayal.

My eyes scanned the misty forest for my beloved nightwalker, but with no avail. Although I did smell something sweet, something very faint, something…Alice.

Making my way forward with a soft smile, I turned around a corner to an area I didn't know well, and within seconds, my eyes widened at least forty-eight inches.

~Alice's POV~

_He was a jerk, a great big jerk._

_But what if he just got held back?_

_He left me to stand there alone on purpose._

_He feels bad._

_He's laughing at me,_

_He's sorry._

'Shut up!" My hands found my head, holding it as my eyes slammed shut. I wasn't sure what to believe, I know what I wanted to believe, but… Honestly, when is what you want to believe actually true? After all, it's not like Im in some love story.

I was making my way around the woods, wishing I could cry. The stupid headache you get when you cry was the only thing I could feel, how is that? Sometimes I wish I could be like some of the vampires from other stories, with the whole 'no pain' thing. Then getting beaten up wouldn't be as bad.

I sighed, damn I need a break from thinking.

_Is that possible?_

_Stop it!_

Suddenly, a thought came to my wandering mind, and the idea was perfect.

The springs, the nice…hot springs just around the corner, they had been there for as long as I could know, and was the best place to relax.

I walked forward, turning right, walking straight up to my destination. The smile on my face widened as I stuck my finger in, feeling the temperature. It was perfect, and I couldn't wait to get in.

However, not wanting to get my clothes wet, I stepped back to remove them.

My shirt went first, then my jeans, socks, shoes, and last –but not least- undergarments.

My foot entered the small pool of water, and from there my leg, followed by my other and then the rest. I slipped in to my neck, so as to not get my hair wet, mainly because it was spiky –which made me look…good- but if it got wet then I'd look rather like an idiot.

My eyes closed and I attempted to empty my mind of everything, which was difficult. The only thing I could think about was Jasper, the luscious lycan who I had met only hours before.

I couldn't help but wonder if he really had only gotten caught up in something, and just simply couldn't make it. After all, he was such a nice man, how could he do anything mean without good reason? It just didn't seem like him.

My mind wandered after that, luckily, to things that had nothing to do with lycans. But instead, my coven.

Yes, I had a coven, a small one, but one nonetheless. Our leader, or 'Master' as he preferred, was named Sam, and had a bit of a temper. Unlike most vampires, he was tan –somehow- and had short black hair. He sported a smile that could either be kind –when he needed a kind smile- or utterly malevolent, one that chilled even a vampire's bones. His right hand man was Quil, a younger looking male, but one who had a strength that could match any other vampire.

There were others, such as Embry –a younger vampire, but one who was older than I-, Leah, who I really didn't enjoy the company of. She was the kind of person that seemed to scream, 'Im better than you, I can run faster, Im stronger, you suck.'

Very, very irritating. But I, being fairly young, could not exactly say that aloud.

Although, the vampire I resent the most would have to be Jacob, yes…he is good looking, and had his moments, but he was a newborn loving pervert, and made it obvious.

Most recently, he had attempted to get into the spring with me while I was taking a moonlit bath, -but I had luckily escaped in time- I told him I had to eat and he allowed me to leave. Then again, upon recalling the moment, I realized I hadn't exactly given him a choice, in fact, I had pretty much just…ran off.

What broke me of my thoughts was the cliché 'breaking of the twig', and at first I nearly laughed because of the ridiculousness of it, but when the thought that there may be a person behind a tree dawned on me, I sat straight, looking at where the noise had emanated from and growled as best as I could; "Who's there?"

~Jasper's POV~

She was gorgeous in the moonlight, the way the light reflecting off her skin made me want to run over immediately and lick her delicious skin. The reflection of light made it look like she was glowing, and f I hadn't known that there was in fact light shining on her, I would have thought she was glowing.

My eyes scanned over her body, taking in the picture with my greedy eyes.

When she removed her shirt, I nearly gasped, noticing the way her stomach lay flat with just the small hint of adorable muscles, that led up to –still covered- full breasts that made my heart beat all the more fast.

Next her jeans fell, and my happiness level went through the roof, breaking it into little pieces. Watching her remove her socks was almost torture, as though she knew I was there and wanted to pay me back for not showing up in time. I had to say, though, it would work…

My eyes widened, if at all possible, as her black lace bra and matching panties were removed, placed neatly on the ground next to her clothes.

After testing the water, she stepped in, laying back against the rock to think. For a few moments she was dead silent, utterly peaceful and completely at rest.

Then I had to go and step on a damn twig.

Her head jerked up quickly, as it would with anyone, and stared exactly where I was standing, which wasn't surprising.

"Who's there?"

Her beautiful voice came out in a growl, one that made goosebumps pop up on my skin, and made me think of things I hadn't thought about in a while.

Sighing, I turned and showed myself, giving a sorry look, mainly because I really was sorry.

"…Hey," I mumbled giving a small shrug as I stared at my feet.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes had narrowed.

She asked it in a way that most definitely said 'I don't want to see you'.

"I…saw you, and decided to follow you here. Im sorry, if you want me to go-"

"When did you see me?" In all honestly, I hadn't followed her, I had just…found her there.

"Just now, actually, I was looking for you after I realized I was late. Im sorry about that, by the way, I had a meeting with the packs…I didn't mean to be so late."

She stared at me for a moment with her inspecting eyes, it looked like she was wondering if she should believe me.

"So…you were looking for me?" Alice seemed hopeful.

"Yeah," I gave a soft laugh, "I was worried I'd lost you because I had some stupid thing to do…" I glanced up at her, "Will you forgive me darlin'?"

Her glare was gone, replaced with a wide smile; she seemed to like that nickname.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

I moved to walk towards her, but stopped, just now realizing she wasn't decent, which I personally had no problem with, but she might get mad if I tried to hug her at such a moment.

She also realized this issue and glanced down at herself, then back to me, "Mind turning?"

I wasn't going to tell her I'd already seen the whole show, so with a nod, I turned.

"Thanks," She said, and I heard the shifting of water. I could hear all the drops hit the ground as she climbed out, and not seconds later; the sound of cloth sliding along smooth skin.

Made a man smile.

~Alice's POV~

I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, he could be leading him on, but after he called me 'darlin'' I just plain couldn't help it. For some reason the nickname, as corny as it sounds, made me feel fuzzy inside.

I asked him to turn, understanding my little predicament, and climbed out. As I dressed, I watched Jasper's bare back, enjoying the view very much for the time I had. In fact, I hadn't really realized I was dressed for at least a few minutes, and instead of letting him know I was decent, I stared at his sexy back for the time I had.

"Everything OK back there, darlin'?" He asked, turning slightly.

"Huh?" I asked, at first not hearing.

"You done?"

"Oh, yeah, Im all set."

He turned with a smile that melted my heart, "You look gorgeous in the moonlight, you know."

If I could blush, I would have, and as his hand lightly touched my face, I leaned into it, craving more touch.

His warm skin felt wonderful against my cold touch, they seemed to cancel each other out.

"I love that feel, Alice," he said to me, "the feel of my skin against yours."

I could almost hear the love music in the background, sealing our fate.

"Me too, it's really a nice feeling," Yes, Alice, sounding cheesy really helps.

"Can I try something?" He asked.

"What do you want to try?" I wondered, head slightly tilted, hand now resting on his.

"Please?" He made it seem like a secret.

I bit my lip, still wondering if I'd be able to trust him, but in the end decided to nod. "Ok."

He smiled, "Close your eyes."

When I hesitated, he gave a reassuring grin, "For me?"

Anything… The thought came to mind for a split second, surprising me at the very least.

I sighed, eyes closing, giving in to his southern accent and wonderful smile.

I heard breathing…small movement, then felt something soft press against my waiting lips. My eyes reopened, in slight surprise, and looked in the face of the one who owned those succulent lips.

Jasper's eyes both frightened and enthralled me. They were open, staring into mine with the intensity of the sun, and made me press my lips against his lips harder.

With an almost cliché feel to it, I closed my eyes, pressing myself against him.

His arm wrapped around my waist, giving me the feel of security and pleasure. His arm was strong, strong enough to pull me even harder against him, and not only was his arm strong, but also his lips. He maneuvered my mouth open to slip his delicious tongue against mine.

What ruined the moment angered me more than anything, my right fang grazed his soft skin of his tongue, and I simply went to town. I practically climbed upon him, suckling on his tongue and everything else I could get to. My hunger overpowered my mind, and I soon had him on the ground, straddling his waist as I trailed my tongue out of his mouth and down his chin to his neck. Where I pressed my lips against him and began sucking, before grazing my fangs along once more to gain some blood, which rushed into my expecting mouth,

"Alice," he gasped, but I was beyond listening to begs.

My lips widened, bringing my fangs to his neck to dig in, and blood burst into my mouth, rushing down my throat.

"Alice!" Jasper was pushing on my shoulders, trying to push me away from him.

At once, I realized what I was doing, and pulled back, moving at least five feet away in my little panic.

"Oh my…Jasper I am so sorry," My hand rested over my mouth, as though hiding the blood that stained my lips.

"It's fine, Im alright," he had his hand over his still bleeding neck, but it was healing fast, lucky for him.  
"Im sorry, I didn't mean to…your blood, it's just so…" I couldn't explain his blood, it was delicious; no…that was putting it far too lightly. It was spectacular, a perfect blend of bitter and sweet, with a sharpness that wakes you up, but a warm soothing feeling that damn near puts you to sleep.

"Alice, don't worry, Im fine. Really." He gave me a smile, which made it all the worse, he forgave me for such a terrible thing…

"I have to go." I stood, turning on my heels and running in the opposite direction.

Running made me feel worse…I shouldn't have, but I couldn't face his lovely, forgiving face without wishing he'd yell at me. Why did he have to be so kind to me?

**BLARGH!**

**Ok, first, sorry for not posting fast enough...evil mom is making me do a bunch of chores...grr.**

**I've been working hard though! This chapter is longer! ^_^**

**So, ok...um, yeah. If there is anything wrong with the chapter LET ME KNOW it is 5:37 a.m. and I am DYING here so I don't really feel like editing. So, again, please tell me my mistakes... .**

**By the way, thank you for all the comments! I love them lots! Please continue to comment and such!**

**Ummmmmm...YEAH!**

**If there is anything you'd like to see in the story please let me know cause Im sort of...you know, winging it? And Im a little lost, I need your help xD**

***kiss kiss* love you all! Buh-Bai for now.**

**COMMENT NOW!**


	5. Alone with Thoughts

**Well... I have to apologize... a LOT. Life, mixed with homework, friends, fights, families, holidays, and just plain forgetfullness has caused me to neglect this story. And, in all honesty, I wasn't entirely sure how to continue - but me gots inspiration! xD**

**Ok, well - I don't own Twilight yada yada...**

~~ Alice's POV ~~

I couldn't believe it, what the hell is wrong with me? I know I'm a vampire, but... I never knew the pull of blood could be so strong.

_Yes you did._

"Shut up, I didn't ask you." I was walking through the trees, hands rubbing my arms._  
_

_And now you're talking to yourself?_

"Wonderful," my hands found my face and I never knew how much I missed crying - the headache that came with it, however, I could do without.

Normally around people I could control myself, it wasn't easy, but I could do it. And even before when I had taken his wounded arm into my mouth, I was able to hold back my lust for his blood. Why not now?

_I need a run._

Some people had books to calm them, some had music or telivision; I liked to run. If you've ever gone fast on a bike, or a skateboard (or even held your head outside the window of a moving car) you know the feeling. Like nothing could stop you. The wind in your face, the scent slipping passed your nose, subtle, but there - while at the same time it was difficult to breath, as though with each step, more oxygen was taken.

Times that by twenty.

Luckily I didn't need to breathe, or I would probably be on the ground gasping right now. The thought brought on a memory, one of around seventy-nine years earlier - only fourty-three after I'd been 'killed'.

_The game. It was everything. We lived for it, we lived because of it. Without the game we would perish. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic. We could find alternate means of feeding, but this was much more fun. A small smile twitched across my lips at the thought. How any of our kind had lived before the game was a mystery. Sneaking around, hiding our existence, how pathetic. I was so very glad that someone had thought to bring more meaning to our eternal lives. Nothing was better than bringing down our food ourselves. Nothing. Unfortunately the sun still shone brightly through the clouds and we would have to wait some time before we could begin. _

_Rarely had I gone out on my own to hunt, I was still a very young vampire; but I loved to hunt. From the beginning I knew I liked it - or rather, thought I did. The blood I gained, the rush it gave, it hid myself from the truth. I was killing people. Honestly, I never really realized it; when I had discovered that every time I got a snack, I murdered a brother, a daughter, once even a child... I thought myself a monster, and for a while tried to cease my drinking; I wanted to die for real._

_It was, however, my 'killer' who had convinced me otherwise; it had taken quite a while of such, but after being told that all vampires -newborns to be specific- went through it, I felt quite a lot better. Of course, it wasn't that simple, but... ah well.  
_

_Since the game had yet to begin I was dressed as anyone would suspect a vampire to dress. My outfit was simple and silver, shimmering with my black hair. The neck plunged low, but not enough to be scandalous. The corset top didn't bother me in the least, seeing as I had no need to breath. My hair was pulled into an elegant twisted bun, bangs hanging down to frame the edge of my face (at the time, my hair was much longer). I was told I was an exceptional beauty, as most of the vampires were. _

_I tapped my fingers on the armrest of the chair, watching as each nail hit the wood with a sharp tap. What to do until the sun went down? I took in unneeded air to let out a sigh, my eyes wandering about the room. Perhaps someone else was looking for a way to entertain themselves. I was open to just about anything._

_Getting to her feet I straightened my skirts and left my bedroom. The halls were nearly silent, as they usually were at this time of day. There was no reason for revelry, not yet anyway. Maybe I could make some fun anyway. I descended the stairs and made my way to the door that led outside. I stood infront of it, watching the sun in the distance as it lowered._  
_Almost... I thought, my hand touching the doorknob. _

_"Antsy, are we Alice?" It was coming from Jacob; my... mate. I loved him, really I did, but less like a boyfriend, and more like a brother. He was kind, caring, and very strong, a perfect mate for a female vampire - I was lucky to have him. I guess...  
"Jacob, darling; I didn't see you there." He had the tendency to pop up out of nowhere: or maybe I was just having difficult times with sensing. I was only forty-some years dead. _

_For a while we spoke, and afterwords went out to hunt, then came back and have some... fun. I enjoyed it (who wouldn't?) but I didn't entirely want it. Perhaps a time-out was in order._

_To be frank, Jacob hadn't taken my words all too well; he yelled quite a lot - more than I had ever heard from his pale lips, and even took it so far as to smack me.  
"You want to leave?" He snapped, "Like hell! You're mine, Alice, and you're not leaving!" His words frightened me, but angered me far more.  
"I am **not** yours, Jacob! You have no right to say such a thing! I am leaving, without you," I'd gone to the door and opened it, "and don't follow me." Leaving him standing in the middle of the room; I ran - not sure where I was going, and I was very sad to leave him. Again, it's not that I didn't love him, it's that I didn't love him.  
...Wait, what?_

My legs came to a stop when I realized I had no idea where I was - glancing to my left I saw trees, to my right; trees. Out infront of me: take a guess.  
_Sometimes I really hate forests._

With a sigh, I ran my hands through my now short hair; eyes scanning my surroundings for anything useful.

"And what might we have here?" It was said rather loudly, obviously to me; and there was something to it - the person speaking was smiling, I just knew it.

I whirled, staring at the owner of the voice with widened, surprised eyes. _Why hadn't I sensed him! _What was the good of having heightened senses if you couldn't even smell someone from a few yards away?  
He really was only a little way away; standing in the moonlight with a smirk on his -I have to admit it- good looking face. With one concentrated sniff, I knew what he was doing here.

_Shit._

~~ Jasper's POV ~~

_Dammit, she's gone again. _I groaned, slamming my fist into a tree on my left, then gasped at the pain shooting up my arm. My fist was indented into the tree up to my wrist, and _damn_ did it hurt.  
That lady is driving me up the freaking wall.

"What happened? First she can stand not to drink my blood, and now she seems obsessed with it." I said aloud, pacing as I thought about the uniqe situation going on.  
I wasn't sure whether seeing her was a good idea or not...

_'Seeing' her? You think you're 'seeing' her? Like hell you're seeing her... you were just a snack._

It was true, wasn't it? Alice probably wasn't even her name; she _was _that vampire's mate, and she was just trying to get me back for killing him.  
Well, fine; I guess I'll just have to... _Do what? _

Now that I actually had a moment to think, I realized; there was nothing _to _do, Alice -or whatever her name was- is gone, like she'd never existed. Maybe I could just get on with my life as though she was never here..._ Like that'll happen._

Sometimes I really wished my mind would shut the hell up.

Although I wanted to beat the living shit out of my brain (no matter how stupid that may be), I couldn't disagree with it. Even though the girl had only been gone for five minutes, I already missed her. _I've not even known her for longer than a day..._

I was on the verge of convincing myself to go find her; and decided to turn around, heading for the stream - I figured she must be over there.  
_Probably not._

_"_Oh stuff it," I grumbled under my breath.

My bear feet crunched the leaves on the ground; it was cold, but I barely felt it, with my body temperature I could sit in a freezure for three hours without shivering.

For twenty minutes I walked along the river, searching for Alice, but at the same time wishing I wouldn't find her. Perhaps our being together wasn't right, it was only putting myself, and her, at risk for multiple reasons.

Deciding my thoughts were what I should follow, I felt my feet take a turn and followed in mind. Going home, taking a hot shower, sleeping... all sounded wonderful.  
Until I heard the scream.

Without thought, I burst into a full on run, heading for the sound with as much speed as my legs would allow and before I knew it, I came along the lion's territory.

_Too fucking bad._

Someone was in trouble and if I could help, I would, no matter what the rules were - I'd take the punishment at the end.  
If only I knew what the punishment would be.

I broke through a cluster of trees and bushes, and saw the source of the scream. And the reason.

_Alice!_

**Oh noes****! What's going to happen? AH!**

**OK, so, again, sorry it took me so long to update... forgive me... please.**

**Well, leave comments - and let me know if you want to see anything in the story; I'm still sorta winging it.**

**By the way, I've added a poll for this story, take a took and vote! **


	6. The Past Comes to Visit

**School, band, birthdays, and more – oh my! Well, honestly, with so much I completely forgot about this story and I am SO SORRY! Well, I finally found an hour of peace (it's so nice!) and so I thought: I should probably update this story…**

**I don't own Twilight blah… blah… blah… **

~ Alice POV ~

He was more beautiful than I remembered. Thinking about him made me want to barf; the horrible person who had made me leave the only safety I'd ever had, but now as I looked him in the eyes? …Well, I felt the urge to hug him. Even though he looked like he could yank out the tree he stood next to and chuck it at me (which was certainly a possibility).

"W-What do you want?" I forced my voice to work, and tried not to react to my stutter.  
His face formed into that cruel smile he had used so many times, the one that told me instantly he had a plan, one I would definitely not enjoy. "I've missed you, Alice."

"Jacob…" I breathed, trying to force the bad thoughts into my mind to keep out the good ones. He was awful, not nice. _Remember that._

"Everyone misses you. We want you to come back." He stepped towards me, and I, surprisingly, didn't step back. He held out his large, tan hand, "Please?" Jacob's eyes faded into that… puppy-dog face. The kind that made me think he should have been a lycan rather than a vampire.

For that moment, as I stared into his eyes, thinking about everything he had done for me in the past, I wanted to take his hand. I wanted to believe everything would be fine.

_Jasper._

The thought made me physically jump and step back. What about Jasper? What would become of him? No… no it would be better this way. If we were alone again I would probably end up killing him, and the worst part was he would probably let me. Jasper would never try to hurt me, even then. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of the 'crying headache'.

"No, Jacob. I am not returning with you." And I wasn't going to return to Jasper either. I would leave this place – the state; hell, the country. To keep Jasper safe…

"Wrong answer, Allie." Jacob was suddenly in front of me, looking down at me with hunger in his eyes. I knew instantly I should run, or at least move. But I couldn't. It was something Jacob could do with his eyes, and frankly I had no idea what. Maybe it was just me… But I was frozen there; before I would have said it was out of fear, but now it was just plain… well, I don't know. Jacob.

With barely a warning, he grabbed me – one hand around my waist, and the other on the back of my head. Somehow he got a handful of my short hair and yanked my head back, exposing my neck. I knew what he was going to do, and I closed my eyes before he sunk his teeth into the large vein that still held Jasper's blood. I did what any other girl would do in such a situation: I screamed.

~ Jasper's POV ~

"Alice!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A vampire was… _biting_ her! Without thinking, I burst forward, not fighting my transformation as I slammed into the dark-haired leech.

We landed on the ground at least thirty feet away, me growling over his smirking form. …Smirking? I suddenly felt the urge to… stay. To not move; it would be ok. If I stand here, over the vampire, then I would be safe. I should let him press his feet against my gut and kick me away into-

_OW!_

A whimper escaped my furry lips before I could stifle it, and I stood up, assessing the damage. A tree was down, and I had a dull pain in my stomach, but other than that I was fine. …Right?

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, unable to help it. It was like I had been controlled – I couldn't think straight; all I could do was just stand there like an idiot.

"Well now, what's this? A lycan defending a vampire." The man was standing, smiling down at me (considering he was taller…) with his hands on his hips. He glanced back at Alice, who was sitting on the ground, holding her neck with blood pulsed between her fingers. She was looking at me with wide eyes, and I guessed she was trying to ask if I was alright. I gave her a small nod before turning back to the vampire I was fighting.

"Leave, now. This is the territory of the Blood Moon pack. I will not hesitate to call them." I said, lying with ease. I had been doing so for years to Carlisle, why should now be a difference?

But he scoffed, "Go ahead. But obviously you care for her, do you really think they would let her live?" He had a point, and it made a growl tumble from my throat. Of course my pack would kill her without a second thought, but this man didn't need to know that.

"We have a treaty. She is an ally." I said; the words were strained, my anger was boiling over the top of the damn pot. What the hell? I felt like a pup again… my anger should _not _be getting the best of me. I fought the urge to shake off as I watched thoughts go through the vampire's mind.

He looked worried; but not by a lot. He didn't believe me, but he didn't want to take the chance that I was telling the truth. Perhaps we would be safe for now…

The vampire sighed, kicking at the ground for a moment. "Very well, doggy, I will leave you be." As though I had disappeared, he turned to Alice. "But you… you and I will be seeing each other again."

I fought the urge to follow him as he took off – but within a second he was out of sight, and finally out of mind. The moment his scent began to evaporate, I rushed to Alice's side.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

~ Alice POV ~

No, I was not alright. Jacob had just shown up, bitten me, and nearly killed me if not for Jasper showing up. But even then I was still in danger! Jacob took Jasper over so quickly… But how? When I had watched Jasper fight that bronze-haired vampire before, he was so fast and strong, but now he seemed weaker. Not by a lot, but apparently enough.

"I'll be fine." I said reluctantly, looking into his wolfish eyes. "Thanks again."

"For what?" He grumbled, looking me over.

"We are so not doing this again." I fought my desire to smile. "For saving me."

He looked at me, giving me what I thought was a smile. "I didn't mean to."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder before sighing. Jacob was gone, for now, we were safe (again) for now. We could relax.

"Jasper?" Or not.

The voice was known, by now, as that damn pack leader Carlisle. He wasn't far; in fact I could see him from where I sat. For a split second I paused, thinking: _Crap, we're caught. _But then I got ahold of myself and leaped at Jasper.

I knocked him over and leaned over him, holding his neck firmly, but not too hard. _I'm sorry_. I mouthed, worried I might have hurt him.

"Jasper!" The voice grew frantic, "Rosalie, around the side!" I heard and I knew it was time to go.

I gave Jasper a quick smile before rushing off, going as fast as I could through the trees. I had never fought a lycan before, and I certainly didn't want to now. Especially one much more learned then me, and one of Jasper's own pack. That would be a great conversation starter… _Hey Jasper, sorry I killed your Alpha. Wanna make out again?_

Hopefully I would be fast enough for such a time to not come. Especially because if I did end up getting in a fight with Carlisle I'd be dead before I could mutter the first word.

~ Jasper POV ~

It was like everything was going to hell. One minute everything was awful, then things calmed down, then the fricken shit hit the fan! Why did Carlisle have to pick _now _to come? I barely had time to think when Alice pounced on me, and at first I had the thought to fight back. Was she turning on me?

But then her beautiful lips mouthed an apology and I understood. If Carlisle caught us _not _fighting, things would be much worse.

Moments later, Rosalie was called in to attack, and a surge of worry went through me. I may hate Rose, but she was fast as hell. Almost as fast as me (not trying to be boastful, just truthful).

Iris gave me a smile and ran off, causing a wave of relief to flood through my mind. …Then Carlisle was beside me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked; right down to business as usual.

"No, I'm alright. She just surprised me is all." I tried to sound angry.

"Well, then, come on. Let's go after her." I nodded, getting up with the air of Carlisle. Which was awkward, seeing as he was a large, yellow wolf. Then the weakness hit me. I felt my fur receding, my eyes itched, and my claws turned back to nails. What. The. Hell?

"Jasper?" Carlisle sounded distant. Why was he whispering?

I barely felt the thud when my human head hit the ground. Then everything went black.

**Oh noes! What's happening to Jazzy? Will Alice get away? Ooooohh, spooky.**

**Again, sorry for the lateness. Hopefully it won't happen again. Thanks to all who stayed with me!**

**Also – comments help! Leave them!**


End file.
